


Cassie

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Series: Supernatural Songfics (mainly Destiel and Sabriel) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blind Date, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean thinks Cas is a girl, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Song: Something Stupid, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is going to be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: In which Dean goes on a blind date set up by his brother and his brother's friend and learns a thing or two about himselfaka Oh Shit I'm Bi Now, an autobigoraphy by Dean Winchester
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Songfics (mainly Destiel and Sabriel) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Baby Bi Bi Bi

"This is, by far, the dumbest idea you've ever had" said Dean as his brother stabbed away at his phone. "A blind date Sam? Really?" 

The younger shrugged. "You've been single for too long Dean. Besides, if you don't like it, you can just ditch em and we can grab a drink or something" Dean gave a long suffering sigh and relcutantly agreed. 

"Fine fine. Run me through this again. What's this chick's name?" Sam looked like he was about to say something before he shut his mouth again, apparently thinking over his words. "What?"

"Nothing" replied his brother. "Right. Gabriel's younger sibling, Cassie. Uh blue eyes, black hair, likes bees" Dean quirked an eyebrow. " I'm just telling you what I know. If you want more, go talk to Gabe yourself" Dean rolled his eyes with a _yeah-right-that's-going-to-happen_ look.

"I'm going to find Charlie" he muttered over his shoulder, leaving the room. Sam smirked into his phone. This was going to be interesting. 

A few hours later, Dean rapped on the redhead's door. "Charlie! I need help!" he called, albeit reluctantly. She stuck her head out the window. 

"_The_ Dean Winchester needs _my_ help?" she prodded. He scowled. 

"C'mon, I got a date tonight-" he didn't get any further as the front door suddenly opened and a hand shot out and dragged him inside. She pulled him to her room, threw him into a chair, and announced 'SPILL' in such a serious tone that Dean had to bite his knuckles to keep from laughing. "Alright! Jeez! Calm down!" he chuckled holding up his hands. After he'd told her the story, her mouth opened the way Sam's had before she shut it again. When he asked her about it, she'd just shrugged and pushed him down the stairs into her car. 

"We're going shopping!" she exclaimed, surruptitiously pressing the child lock. As expected, Dean gave her a blank look and jiggled the door handle. 

"Charlie?!" 

"Can't have you escaping now, can we?" she laughed, stomping on the gas. "Alright lover boy, let's get you ready for your date"

* * *

Dean exhaled, wiping his hands on the inside of his jacket. He wasn't the type to get nervous on dates and wondered why he was now. Then, he shook his head. Dean Winchester didn't get nervous. The door to the restaurant opened and a man in a tan trench coat walked in and looked around. Dean sighed and looked back at his drink. Jesus, where was she?

He blinked as said trench sat opposite him. "Hey, uh buddy" he coughed, trying not to sound rude. "I've got a date, I'm waiting on someone" Impossibly blue eyes flicked up to meet his. 

"You _are_ Dean Winchester, aren't you?" 

"Yeah...?" 

"Castiel Novak. You know, Gabriel's younger brother?" Dean was incredibly slow on the uptake. 

"Ok? I'm waiting for Cassie? Gabriel's younger sister" Castiel's brows furrowed for a moment before his face cleared, now looking a little uncomfortable. 

"I'm afraid there's been some sort of misunderstanding then. Gabriel doesn't have a younger sister. Cassie is my nickname" Dean stared, everything clicking into place. When Sam had mentioned Gabriel's younger sibling, he'd never actually said if Cassie was a girl or a boy. And when he'd mentioned Cassie, Charlie had looked like she was about to say something. That must've been it. Castiel seemed to have noticed his hesitation and shifted in his seat. "Am I not what you were looking for?" he asked softly. 

Dean blinked back to the present. "No! It's just uh.. I didn't know you'd be a dude" The other man tilted his head and Dean mentally kicked himself. "Which is fine. I just don't swing that-" he paused and dragged his hands down his face. "Look. I'm not used to this kind of thing. Can we start over?" The little smile that made its way onto the raven's face almost made it worth it. 

"Sure" He stuck his hand out. "Castiel Novak"

"Dean Winchester" he replied, shaking it. "Can I call you Cas?" he asked. Castiel, Cas now, nodded and reached for a menu. 

"Well" he said, eyes skimming the paper. "What are you having?" 

As the night wore on, Dean began to notice certain things that he honestly wouldn't have even bothered to think about before. The first thing was that Cas was the definition of sex hair. Tousled and unkempt but charming in a way that didn't make sense but kind of did. His eyes were the kind of blue that you only read about in stories. Dean never looked at people's eyes but here he was. The trench coat should have been ridiculous but for some reason it worked. 

"So" he said, already pouring himself a third glass of wine. "What made you decide to go along with this? I assume you already knew I was a guy" Cas chuckled into his food. 

"I'm gay, Dean. No surprise there. I wasn't actually looking for anything, my ex was.." he trailed off, a dark expression flitting across his face. It was gone in an instant but Dean recognized it immediately. It was the same kind of look he had whenever his father was mentioned. "Anyway. After a lot of convincing, my brother managed to persuade me to do this. He's friends with your brother and told me that you seemed like a nice guy and hey Cassie you should go talk to him. Probably because he likes Sam" He picked up his drink. "You?"

"My brother said I'd been single too long and I had nothing going on tonight so-wait did you just say that your brother likes Sam?" Castiel sent him a conspiring wink over the rim of his glass.

They talked and worked their way through the bottle of wine. All too soon, the waitress came with the check and slipped Cas a small strip of paper, grinning and making the call-me motion. The man nodded polietly at her and when she left, looked at Dean with a bitch face that could rival Sam's. 

"What're you going to do with it?" he asked, clearly not slightly jealous or anything. Castiel looked at it for a moment before looking Dean straight (gay) in the eyes and dropping the paper into his mouth. Dean let out a surprised laugh. "Dude! Did you just fucking EAT her number?" he choked out, full on laughing at this point. Cas chuckled. 

"Possibly" They split the check and walked outside, cold air soothing Dean's alcohol flushed cheeks. Maybe it was the wine, but he reached down and grabbed the raven's hand. 

"Can I uh, walk you anywhere?" he asked, the wind not doing anything to stop his face from burning brick red. At least Cas looked like he was about to combust too. 

"My house is a couple blocks up" he replied after some time, lacing their fingers together. "If that's alright" Dean nodded and they started walking.

As cool as he was playing it, Dean was having a <strike>major</strike> minor freak out on the inside. If this was some other girl, he probably would have taken her back to the Impala and well... But this was different. He'd never so much as looked at a guy before, much less held hands with one, it felt right though, Castiel was warm and his hand fit comfortably. He was also undeniably attractive. Nice hair, gorgeous eyes, slight build. Not as heavily muscled as he or Sam but he clearly went to the gym. He almost didn't notice when they got to the door. 

They stood outside for a moment and Dean's gut twisted. This was feeling a little too chick-flicky. Cas cleared his throat. "I know you don't really do this sort of thing a lot, or like ever" he said, letting go of his hand. Dean almost wished he hadn't. "But uh, I had a really great time tonight. Thank you, Dean" Castiel leaned forward and kissed gently him on the cheek before unlocking the door and stepping inside. It took a moment for him to process what just happened and he let a hand drift up to graze the spot where Cas had kissed him and huffed out a little chuckle to himself as he started back towards the Impala. 

Maybe he didn't mind it so much after all. 


	2. Something Stupid

Dean smiled across the table at his...boyfriend? He didn't know what they were, neither of them had said anything about an established relationship. They went out for dinner when they could, they held hands sometimes, Dean stopped sleeping around with people much to Sam's surprise. He wasn't sure. They hadn't even kissed yet. 

Castiel caught his gaze and blushed into his glass of wine. "You look...beautiful tonight" he mumbled, shy as ever. Dean chuckled. 

"Same goes for you Prince Charming. Trench coats never looked better" Cas, somehow, turned a darker shade of red. Dean loved this, even the cheesiest of flirts could always turn him into a tomato. He glanced over at the small wooden dance floor as the band started up. "You wanna dance?" he asked. 

Castiel looked up and nodded, taking his hand. "I'll have you know, I'm trash at this kind of thing". Dean nodded.

"Not a problem. Here, I'll show you. Hand goes here, other hand her- no he- no, HERE. There you go. Then, you just kind of sway to the music. Follow my lead" 

The melody was well underway and Cas let out a little gasp. "I know this one" he murmured, blue eyes twinkling. He tapped his finger against Dean's shoulder and started to sing softly under his breath. 

_I know you stand in line until you think you have the time to spend the evening with me_

_and if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me_

Dean nearly forgot where to put his feet for a moment. Castiel might not have been the best at slow dancing but dear GOD the man had a voice like an angel. He let out a little huff of laughter as he realized he recognized the song too. 

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two_

_and then i go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

His fingers tightened slightly on Castiel's waist and he nearly jumped a foot in the air when the other man gingerly lay his head on his shoulder as they continued to circle the dance floor. 

_I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before_

_and though it's just a line to you, for me it's true, and never seemed so right before. _

Was it his imagination or was Castiel's voice getting rougher? He looked around at the others at the restaurant and got mixed return stares. Some were cooing, others had their mouths pressed into thin lines, some didn't care and were focusing on their significant other or eating, and a couple were dragging their partners up to dance as well.

_I practice everyday to find some clever line to say to make the meaning come through_

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you_

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you" _

Cas had moved his face away from Dean's chest and was looking around the room too when another couple dancing bumped none too gently into his back, sending crashing into Dean's arms. "Sorry" a familiar voice laughed. "You looked like you needed a nudge" 

Dean glared at his brother. "Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Assbutt" came Castiel's muffled voice from against Dean's chest. Dean blinked. 

"Assbutt?" 

"Yeah... I don't know either. Cassie's been saying that since he was 16" Sam snorted and turned sideways to reveal a very smug Gabriel smirking at the other two, arms still wrapped around Sam's waist. 

"Shut up" muttered his brother, carefully extracting himself from Dean's arms. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

Gabriel shrugged. "Spying on you and Dean-o. Duh. Samsquatch saw you guys dancing and we decided to join you" 

Dean squinted. "What are you fucking gay-oh I guess you are then. Nice"

Cas snickered as his brother tilted his head up to kiss Sam on the corner of the mouth. He put his left hand on Dean's shoulder again and laced their fingers. "The words are starting again. Care to dance?" he asked. 

_I practice everyday to find some clever line to say to make the meaning come through_

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you_

As the two spun off across the wooden platform, Sam smiled and offered his arm to his boyfriend. **(Because Sam more or less knows how to communicate his emotions unlike someone we know) **"What do you think? Are they going to pull their heads out of their asses or are we going to have to shove them again?" he asked. Gabriel scoffed and took the offered hand. 

"If you want to dance, just ask" he said, letting Sam lead. "Although we're totally going to have to push them again if we want anything to happen"

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you" _

Dean found himself staring into Castiel's eyes. The moment was horribly chick-flicky at this point but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care. "What are we, Dean?" came a low rumble.

I love you

"Cas?" The other man's trench coat fluttered around his knees as they twirled again. 

"You heard me. What are we? Friends? More than that?"

I love you

Dean found that his mouth was suddenly dry and it was a moment before he could respond. "Uh.. W-What do you want it do be?" 

Blue eyes sparked with something and Dean fell for him even more.

I love you

"I think you know" Castiel's reply was so quiet, Dean wondered if he imagined it. Then soft lips where on his and he knew that he hadn't. 

I love you

Castiel pulled back, flushed pink but smiling all the same. 

"Bemyboyfriend?" Dean rushed out. Cas huffed out a laugh and kissed him again. 

"Of course, Dean" 


End file.
